


Asuntos de vital importancia

by Panditory



Series: #IronStrangeWeek2019 [1]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: IronstrangeWeek2019, It's a Lazy Day, M/M, Stephen is a beautiful sleeper, day1
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 00:09:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18905485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Panditory/pseuds/Panditory
Summary: La respuesta de FRIDAY a todas las solicitudes de Los Vengadores era la misma con respecto al paradero de Tony: “El jefe se encuentra atendiendo un asunto de vital importancia”.





	Asuntos de vital importancia

La respuesta de FRIDAY a todas las solicitudes de Los Vengadores era la misma con respecto al paradero de Tony: _“El jefe se encuentra atendiendo un asunto de vital importancia”._

Ese día en particular no había misiones ni monstruos intergalácticos atacando a la ciudad de Nueva York, pero eso no dejaba a un lado los entrenamientos y los planes de una tarde noche divertida, claro está, si estuvieran presentes todos los miembros del equipo.

Cada uno de Los Vengadores fueron despachados por esa única oración que mencionaba FRIDAY cada vez que se acercaban al laboratorio. Steve les dio una mirada apenada cuando las puertas del elevador se abrieron, la misión había fallado. Tony Stark seguía encargándose de un asunto sumamente importante por lo que no podría asistir a la noche de películas.

…

Tony miró fijamente con sus pequeños pies apenas y rozaban contra el descansabrazo del sofá, en comparación con los de Stephen que colgaban prácticamente por lo largas que estaban sus piernas. Regresó su mirada a la película que se reproducía, aunque no le estaba prestando la mínima atención, solo la había puesto como fondo mientras luchaba por que sus ojos no se cerraran en cualquier momento.

Stephen ya había sucumbido al sueño, dejando que su cabeza descansara cómodamente sobre el amplio y largo sillón mientras uno de sus brazos se había enredado alrededor de su cintura en un gesto posesivo hasta se encontraba dormido, acción que Tony encontró realmente adorable.

Le había prometido a Stephen un día sin obligaciones, el cual ambos pudieran disfrutar como la pareja que eran. Sin misiones peligrosas, mounstros dimensionales o compromisos laborales, un día en el que pudieran ser lo suficientemente perezosos para no levantarse del sillón por horas, disfrutando de la presencia mutua.

FRIDAY ya le había notificado de que se requería su presencia en la sala común del compuesto, la noche de películas era algo establecido cómo una tradición y era un insulto sin lugar a dudas que no se presentara. Su línea de pensamientos desapareció cuando Stephen se removió tras el moviéndose a una posición más cómoda. Ignorando nuevamente la televisión prendida se giró acomodándose sobre el hombro de Stephen mientras escuchaba salir un suspiro de los besables labios entreabiertos del hechicero.

Dejo que todo el cansancio contenido fluyera por su cuerpo provocando un bostezo, frotó su mejilla contra la cálida tela de la túnica del hechicero mientras cerraba sus ojos, FRIDAY fue una buena chica apagando la televisión y bajando la luz a un 35%. Tony deslizó su brazo sobre el pecho de Stephen deleitándose con los latidos rítmicos de su corazón, el mundo desapareció cuando se perdió en el mundo de los sueños. Sin pesadillas ni terror, solo dejándose llevar el cálido cuerpo presionado contra el suyo y el aura pacifica a su alrededor.  

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Estoy haciendo pequeños fics para #IronstrangeWeek2019!  
> Alimentame con tu amor y kudos.


End file.
